The President, The Stripper, and The Good Girl
by shouldbecleaning
Summary: A newly elected student body president is confronted with both impeachment and a peachy tushie.


**Here is my entry for the TFMU Commander-In-Chief Contest. As soon as I read some of the other entries, I knew there wasn't a chance in hell I would win or place but I decided to enter anyway. Congratulations to everyone involved, especially my new heroine Flaming Maple for her brilliant story, to Compass54, KatyJane75, and JeskaWood for writing such wonderful stories.**

**Many thanks to Beachcomberlc for editing under pressure our seventh contest entry. Each time I swear it will be the last but then I force her into another.**

**IpsitaC77 made a beautiful banner for this story.**

**And here's to Toby, the former student body president who inspired this story.**

Standing in the doorway to his new office, Edward Cullen was overcome with pride and some other indescribable emotion. From the smell of the room, it was once a janitor's closet re-purposed as the office of the student body president. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around his new title. Everything happened so fast he felt dizzy hours later, but here he was.

The previous president had decorated the room as best she could with books on governance and inspirational posters with witty quips on them. Bella Swan had been the first-ever sophomore student body president in Forks High history. As the daughter of the chief of police, Bella knew more than most about rules, regulations and negotiating a quagmire of red tape. She had been a very dedicated president who lobbied hard for her schoolmates.

In her first year, she secured a donation that almost doubled the number of books in the school library. The library had always been small, stocked with a lot of leftovers from book fairs and whatever the town adults decided to donate. Unfortunately, it was heavy on mystery and romance paperbacks, but after Bella's hard work, the library now shelved a lot more research books, non-fiction and classics.

Bella Swan ran unopposed her junior year. First of all, no one else wanted the job and second, she had done such a good job the year before they elected her again. But in spite of all her prowess as a leader in the school, Bella Swan didn't have many friends. She could be seen rushing from class to class with a heavy stack of books clutched to her chest. She'd stop and listen if someone wanted to speak to her and she always had a bright smile when they did. However, she was almost always picked last for teams or projects. She was often overlooked, ate lunch alone in her office everyday, and didn't hang out after school at the diner with everyone else. Bella was smart, a good student and a hard worker. She just wasn't popular.

Edward Cullen, on the other hand, was a lazy student who barely worked, but received great grades. He was popular, friends with lots of people and always hung out at the right places. His freshman year, Edward had been a bit short and stocky. On occasion, he'd take his frustrations out on weaker kids for a laugh. Bella had been his target a few times. He didn't think he was being mean or anything, he was just having fun and getting a laugh when he'd tease her or trip her. He didn't mean any harm and she never said anything; she just looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers and stomped away.

Over the summer between freshman and sophomore year, Edward grew four inches. He grew his hair out and learned to use gel properly. He also started shaving twice a week. He became even more sought after. He stopped tripping people for a laugh and started using a dry wit, sarcasm and perfect timing to gain the laughs he wanted. He thought he was just being funny and everyone usually laughed at his clever repartee.

During the next summer break he grew to six foot one and spent the entire summer swimming, so his shoulders grew broad as his waist trimmed down. The sun lightened his hair and streaked it with shades of gold, copper and bronze. He didn't shave as often as he needed to, so his handsome face was always framed with a scruffy rose-gold stubble. Edward also lost his virginity that summer and gained an air of experience and knowledge, making him feel manly, worldly even.

At a back-to-school blowout on the beach in late August, Edward joked with his friends, Emmett and Jasper, that he'd thought about running for student body president now that he was a 'real man'. They took him seriously and started his campaign. He went along with it for fun, knowing he'd never get elected over Bella Swan. She may not be popular or smoking-hot, but she got the job done. Edward had no interest in politics, although it would be something to add to his student resume when he started applying to colleges.

Emmett and Jasper started Edward's campaign the day after school started in September. They got their girlfriends to make posters and flyers, to shake hands while wearing their cheerleader uniforms and help get his name out there. The girls helped raise Edward's profile, especially with the male population. Edward's platform was non-existent, he had little planned other than a vague idea to get energy drinks added to the cafeteria menu. From a strictly parliamentary rules perspective, he lost every debate. But with a new swagger in his step and his handsome face plastered everywhere around the school, it didn't matter. Election day was three weeks into the school year and Edward wasn't worried. He knew he was going to lose to Bella; it made sense to elect her again. She knew what she was doing and she was good at it, but more importantly, she wanted the position. He had no clue, he didn't want the job and he was certain he'd suck at it anyway.

That year's faculty advisor was a teacher new to the school who was assigned the post because no one else wanted it. James Berty thought himself a renaissance man, a dude, and a feminist. He was excited to shape and mold the young minds of today, turn them into brilliant thinkers and productive adults. He listened to hip hop and heavy metal to gauge the current feelings of kids. He'd graduated college four years ago, spent a year in Seoul teaching conversational English to businessmen and the last two years subbing in Tacoma. Forks would be his first full time classroom and he was thrilled.

The day of the election was an otherwise normal Thursday. The vote was held after homeroom. Each candidate was allowed a three minute speech over the PA system before the ballots were cast. Edward was impressed with Bella's intelligence and poise as he watched her give her speech in the little office where the ancient PA system lived. His own hands shook uncontrollably as he read from the cue cards Jasper's girlfriend, Alice, had made for him.

Mr. Berty and two freshmen counted the votes during lunch and he met with the candidates individually over the course of the afternoon. Bella was called out during Biology after lunch, amongst many catcalls and cheers. She blushed profusely and left the room, but didn't return to class. During his Spanish class the following period, Edward was called to meet with Mr. Berty. His class cheered for him as he left, bowing and blowing kisses. He laughed as he walked to Berty's office, knowing he hadn't won, but had a great time losing the election.

Bella Swan was the first person he saw as he walked into the room. Edward was a little surprised the winner would be there to deliver the bad news. It seemed in poor taste to him, but he didn't really know how these things were done. She had her head down, her face hidden by the curtain of her long brown hair. Her arms were wrapped around her waist, making her breasts stand out. Edward was impressed. He hadn't really noticed Bella's boobs before, and at the moment they were quite lovely. A bit more than a handful, looking perky and firm. For the first time in his life, Edward saw Bella as a girl, a real girl he could see himself doing.

Mr. Berty cleared his throat and Edward lost his naughty train of thought.

"Edward... ah, there you are." Berty stood and held out his hand for the young man to shake. He wasn't sure if a handshake or a fist bump was better, but went with tradition.

"Congratulations, Mr. President. You've been chosen to lead the student body this year. Ms. Swan will help as you take over the office. I'll be here to advise you if needed. Take a few minutes and then go back to class. You officially take office as of Monday. Good job." Mr. Berty shuffled some papers together, tapped them into place on his desk and walked out of the room without so much as a glance at either of them.

"What the fuck?" Edward ran his hand through his hair, re-tousling the already messy do. "I really didn't think I'd win."

Bella raised her head and looked him in the eye. Edward's hand was on the back of his neck, a thin sliver of taut stomach visible over his low-slung jeans. Bella gave him a look that burned, full of hate and pain.

"I'm demanding a recount and a review by the school board, so don't get comfortable in my office." Bella tucked her hair back behind her ears and began to leave.

"Wow, sore loser much?" Edward flippantly replied. Bella whirled back and glared at him before speaking.

"You won by default. One special overriding vote and it was Mr. Berty's, which apparently quashes all the rest of the votes, even though he's not allowed to vote or interfere. I got the most student votes, but Mr. Berty decided that since I've done the job for the last two years, it's only fair to give someone else a chance, particularly a male. And in the interests of equality, I should concede my win to you and then support you in your role. I argued with him, but he won't listen to me. He thinks his idea is the feminist thing to do." Her voice was calm and measured, not betraying the obvious rage that had to be there. Edward knew he'd be angry if he were her.

He didn't know what to say, so he stuck out his hand to shake. Bella looked at his hand like it was covered in dog shit and walked out of the room.

Edward thought about running after her to apologize, but he hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault and he had gotten some votes, so there were students who wanted him to lead them. He knew of at least five. Maybe not as many as Bella, but she'd already had her turn.

As he walked back into Spanish class, Mrs. Cope, the school administrator, spoke over the loudspeaker announcing the winners of the election. His class erupted into cheers and applause for him. Emmett leaped out of his seat to give him a manly hug and a slap on the back. Even the teacher, Mrs. Goff, seemed happy for him. Edward rode that high for the rest of the day.

His parents were very happy and took him out for a celebratory dinner. He felt a little awkward, not saying anything about Bella's anger or the recount she was demanding. He was enjoying being the center of attention and all the praise that came with it. Edward rode the high of his win throughout the next day, all thoughts of Bella and why he won gone from his pretty head.

The next day had gone perfectly. He'd woken up with more than enough time to jack off his morning wood and have breakfast. Images of Bella's boobs flicked around his head as he worked himself. She was new to his repertoire and might find a permanent spot in his lineup. He'd never paid her much attention, she was just one of those girls that was always there. He made note to check her out a bit more.

His mom was so proud of her boy, she told him as she made him a real breakfast. It tasted better than grabbing four Pop Tarts to eat cold on the way to school.

Edward forgot all about his checking-out-Bella plans as soon as he got to school. The praise and adoration of his new title carried over and the whole day was spent thanking people. Both he and his dick liked all the hugs he got from the girls at school, except the freshmen; they made him uncomfortable because they seemed too young and giggly. But Edward (and little Edward) liked the feel of all the boobs that had been pressed up against him. By the end of the day, his hand hurt from shaking, his shoulders were bruised from pats and his face ached from smiling.

He hadn't seen Bella all day.

Emmett, Jasper and their girls took him to the diner for a snack after school. After a burger, fries, onion rings, some chicken fingers, berry cobbler and ice cream, Edward was feeling like the cock of the walk. Jasper and Emmett made plans with him to meet up later because they had a surprise for him. As he drove home for dinner, he hoped it wasn't a blind date with one of the girlfriends' friends. He kind of wanted to stay single this year and see how much loving his new title could get him without attachments.

His parents were still beaming with pride at their little boy and his mom had made his favorite dinner, Yankee Pot Roast with mashed potatoes. He ate three servings until he was almost bursting before his mom brought out a huge chocolate cake decorated with lots of red, white and blue sprinkles. _President Cullen_ was piped on the cake in white icing. He managed two slices and felt well-celebrated by his family.

As he got ready to go out with his friends, Edward thought again about Bella. He wondered how she was doing and if she'd had a chance to get her stuff out of his office. He liked thinking about his office, his new job and what he could do with all of it. Not just the girls he might get, but maybe he could make an actual change for his fellow students. Music in the cafeteria over lunch or in the halls between classes would be nice. It'd be great to have lockers that weren't puke green. Maybe, while he was planning, they could have a real band play at prom instead of a mixed CD Eric Yorkie burned.

Edward wondered how he would go about asking for and getting these things. They didn't seem big, but he had no idea who to go to. Maybe Mr. Berty. But after yesterday, Edward didn't think very highly of Mr. Berty. It didn't seem fair to Bella or to Edward, of the rest of the school either, if Mr. Berty was the one who really decided the election. Edward was a little confused about the whole feminist thing, but being made to give up your position just because a guy wants it didn't seem very feminist to him.

He stared at his own face in the mirror. Running a comb through his hair, he decided. He wasn't going to go against a teacher's decision or make waves, but he was going to seek out Bella for more than just her boobs, and ask her to be his vice-president. They could share the office and she could make half of the decisions. The school had been too small to have both a student body president and vice, but now was a perfect time. He nodded to himself, pleased with his adult-like thinking. He felt like a new man. The little bit of lingering guilt was a tiny pimple of displeasure very low down at the base of his emotional system.

With a little extra spring in his step, Edward rushed out of the house to meet the guys. He picked up Jasper first. His usually chill and mellow friend had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and would not spill as to why. Emmett slid into the backseat with his backpack when they got him next, flicked Jasper's ear for forcing him to take the back and yelled at Edward to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"Dude, it's a surprise. But we're starting at school. Park in the teachers' lot."

Edward obeyed his friends and sped through town. Why they were going to hang out at school on a Friday night was beyond him, but he didn't give two shits. He knew they'd have fun no matter what they got up to.

Almost all the lights were on at the school. Edward never really thought about what went on at school after hours. It never occurred to him to be in the building any longer than he was required to by law.

"I slipped the janitor a Benjamin and he said he'd look the other way to us being here tonight as long as we don't make a mess or get in his way. There's a night school course going on in one of the downstairs classrooms until nine so we have to be stealthy, m'kay?" Emmett hiked the backpack over one shoulder and led the way into the school.

Jasper hummed the theme song to _Mission: Impossible_ as they crept upstairs. Emmett made sure each door they passed through closed silently behind them. They reached Edward's new office unscathed, but a little extra sweaty.

Emmett zipped open his pack and pulled two six packs of Bud Light from its depths then three bags of chips.

"Bud Light? Really?" Jasper complained.

"It was all I could liberate from my mom, dude. And 'regular' has a lot of calories. I need to watch my figure to attract the ladies." Emmett jutted one hip out and smoothed his hand down his side. In one synchronized motion, the three popped their cans open and drank.

"The only thing you attract is flies, dude." Emmett slugged Jasper on the shoulder in retaliation for his insult. Jasper blew Emmett a kiss.

"Okay, so this is my party? Light beer, chips, and you two lugs?" Edward leaned back in his new chair and spun it with his arms up over his head.

"No, moron. There's something special coming, but we have to wait for night school to get out." Jasper stood in the corner and poked at one of the posters. "This is clever. But I think a nice girly pinup poster would inspire you more. Maybe a classic like Farrah Fawcett and her red bathing suit or Halle Berry coming out of the water as a Bond girl. Looking at those every day would be very inspirational."

"Those chicks are like, really old, Jasper. Like older-than-my-mom-old, you know?" Emmett shuddered at the idea.

"Yeah, but they weren't when they took the pictures so it's all good." Jasper shrugged Emmett's distaste off.

"Jasper likes his ladies a little well seasoned, Emmett. After Alice, he's going to go out with Old Lady Cope in the front office," Edward joined in the joking.

"Nah, man. There is no one for me other than Alice. And she's older than me." Jasper pretended to flick something at Edward and made him jump.

"By two months, you little shit." Edward brushed the imaginary thing off his clothes just in case it was real and/or a tiny booger or something.

"So, as much fun as this is, it's ten after nine, night school has to be over, so what the fuck are we doing? 'Cause this here, sucks ass." Edward downed the last of his second beer and burped.

"Brah, you remember my brother Peter's bachelor party last month?"

'No, douche, I don't remember. We weren't allowed to go."

Jasper continued as if no one had responded.

"I got the same stripper to come here to dance for you, Mr. President. There's no touchy-feely, but you'll be pounding the pork to her for months. Peter told me he still thinks of her once in a while." Emmett stood and grabbed Jasper in a big hug. Edward sat, still shaking his head.

"You hired a stripper to come here? To school? Are you out of your fucking mind, dickhead?"

"Relax, Nancy. Don't get your panties twisted. No one will ever know." Jasper winked.

"Jesus." Edward's hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging. They were dead, he knew it. They were going to be found out and his parents were going to kill him, and then the teachers were going to kill him.

"In a few minutes, we'll be enjoying the sweet dancing expertise of Cookie." Emmett ran to the classroom next door and grabbed the first available chair he could find. The closet was a little cramped and he wanted to have the perfect view for the evening's entertainment.

Edward was sure this was the stupidest idea his idiotic friends had ever had, but there was a small, and very male, part of him that was quite intrigued with the plan. He chewed on the side of his thumbnail for a while, lost in thought.

They heard her before they saw her. The click-clack of her shoes alerted them to her arrival. The hallway was lit around the corner, but the section they were in was mostly dark. They watched her silhouette as she walked toward them. She was walking slowly, deliberately putting one foot in front of the other, making her short skirt sway hypnotically. Said skirt was wide just above the knee, and cinched tight at the waist. She was carrying something in one hand and the other was up at the back of her neck. Short and slim, but curved and luscious, the boys couldn't wait to see her face and more importantly, the rest of her.

Collectively, they all gasped and swallowed when she came into the circle of light from the closet office. Their stripper, the hot chick they had been ogling as she walked towards them, was Bella Swan. Former student body president Bella Swan. The loner, the good girl, the daughter of the chief of police, Bella Swan. They were instantly impressed and very, very intrigued.

Bella was wearing a black raincoat, knee length and belted, with the hood down. It looked like she had nothing on under the coat, but that might have been wishful thinking on the part of the boys. The heels she wore gave her about two extra inches, but she was still small and delicate-looking. Her hair was up in a fancy twist and there was makeup on her face. Not a lot of makeup, just enough to make her eyes look bigger and her lips plump. Edward tried to remember ever seeing Bella with her hair up and makeup on, but he drew a blank.

The four of them stared at each other for a moment before Jasper dared to speak.

"You're 'Cookie'?"

"Um, I guess so, my mom calls me Cookie, ever since I was a little girl. Why?" Bella swung the object in her hand, a small, old fashioned looking CD player/radio combination thing.

The boys exchanged looks. There was no way she was here to dance for them, was she? However, there she was, answering to the name Cookie and carrying a little stereo to play music just like strippers in the movies. The idea of one of their classmates working as a stripper was odd, but weirdly hot. But there was no chance in hell Bella Swan was a stripper. Edward couldn't wrap his head around the idea of her dancing seductively and taking her clothes off to music for money and the entertainment of strange men.

Edward's vision got a little hazy and Jasper and Emmett disappeared. His mind began to play tricks on him because all of a sudden a dark, hungry look came over Bella's face.

"_I've been hoping that I would get to dance for you one day, Edward," she purred, her voice whiskey-smooth and low. One of her hands started playing with the belt of her coat, pulling at the strap, but not untying it. His eyes travelled the length of her body, her platform heels were blood red and matched the lipstick that brought attention to her full, kissable lips. She stood before him, feet apart, her legs looking miles long. A slow drum and bass began to throb in the air around them._

"_I only learned to dance so I could dance for you, Edward." She pivoted, turning to the side and bent at the waist, slowly drawing her fingers up her legs until both palms rested on her knees. She dropped down, popped her legs open and closed again before he could get a glimpse of what was between them. A whining guitar joined in the music swelling around them. Bella stood, turned her back to him and bent over again. She pulled the belt off her coat and flicked it like a whip, snapping the end. The noise reverberated around the room like a gunshot._

_Bella turned her head, looking over her shoulder, still bent at the waist and caught Edward's eye. Straightening up, she let the coat slip off her shoulders and pool on the floor around her feet. The electric blue dress she wore underneath was barely covering her breasts and tied around the back of her neck, leaving her back completely bare. The skirt just covered her ass and swayed in folds as she swivelled her hips back and forth. Bella raised her hands over her head, making her dress crawl further up her body. She did a slow, gyrating swirl to show off her entire body. Once she had her back to him again, she dropped her hands to the back of her neck and untied the small bow there, draping the ties over her shoulders. Then, without turning, she grabbed the chopstick-like things that were holding her hair up and pulled them out, flinging them to the ground with a clatter. Waves of rich brown curls tumbled down her bare back, bouncing and swaying in time to the music. _

_Edward felt a shiver run through him. He could almost feel the swish of her hair across his chest or, oh God, even better, across his groin. He moaned and held the tip of his tongue between his teeth._

_She turned again and was holding the fabric of her dress over her breasts. She tossed her head back and raised her hands to grab the ties of her dress. Painfully slowly, she peeled the fabric of her dress down her body until she stood there in the smallest pair of black panties Edward had ever imagined. _

_Bella raised one arm, held it out straight and crooked her finger at him. Edward needed no other invitation. He grabbed her by the hips and spun her around until her back was to him, her ass pressed against his throbbing dick, her skirt magically back on her body, impeding his need. His hand instinctively held her breasts and he walked her further into the room, slamming the door behind him. He pressed her up against the desk and pushed her down. With one hand, he held her down as she pretended to struggle to make him more aroused, his hand huge on her back and burning with heat. Slowly, he traced each bump and valley of her spine until he reached the end, making her flesh quiver and her breath stutter. He nudged her feet apart and flipped her skirt up over her ass with his other hand. She moaned and whimpered with pleasure. A minuscule triangle of black lace with skinny dental floss-like threads running over her hips was all that separated Edward from the promised land. He slid one finger under a strap and her panties melted away. He caressed one plump globe of her ass and then spanked it hard. Bella cried out. Edward reached for his zipper and drew it down, hearing it click tooth-by-tooth._

"Dude? The fuck?" Emmett smacked Edward across the shoulder before he could actually get his zipper down. Edward looked around, confused until he noticed he had his hand over his dick, almost ready to pull the monster from his pants.

Bella and Jasper were chatting; neither had noticed Edward deep in fantasy. Edward took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, much more sharply than he intended and more harshly than he should have spoken to her.

"Oh, um, my dad dropped me off. I borrowed this radio from the station to play music while I cleaned out my office. He took me out to a fancy dinner tonight because of the election. Good thing he didn't come up here with me—he'd arrest you for those beer cans you have, boys." Bella laughed and the noise went straight to Edward's dick. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders.

"So, you're not staying?" Jasper's tone was unmistakably happy. Bella shot him a look.

"No, just dropping this off. I can't clean in this dress." She pulled at the neck of the coat, showing the edge of her dress. It was the same color Edward had imagined and he fell backwards into his chair with a thump. He looked like he was going to vomit.

"Sorry to interrupt your celebration, Mr. President. I hope you enjoy the moment." Bella stared pointedly at Edward. She had too much class to call him out in front of his friends, but by her tone of voice, that class would only last until Monday.

Edward cleared his throat and tried to smile at her. It came out crooked and slightly pained.

"I'll enjoy it while I can, thanks Bella." She nodded and passed Jasper the radio. She walked away as slowly as she had arrived, Edward realizing that it wasn't a seductive stroll, but a cautious prance on weird shoes. He'd tried on his mom's heels before when he was younger, much younger. Those things hurt and killed your ankles. He didn't know why girls put up with them, but thanked God that they did. He really enjoyed watching Bella walk away, and so did his dick.

Jasper and Emmett laughed over the idea of Bella Swan, or any of their classmates being an exotic dancer. The conversation then dissolved into speculation if any of their teachers earned their way through teacher's college stripping. Edward nodded and smiled at all the right times, but his head wasn't in the conversation. His head was still on Bella Swan.

The clicking of heels interrupted the boys again. Nervous, all three finished their third beers and handed the empties to Emmett to hide in his backpack.

It was deja-vu all over again as a silhouetted female form sashayed down the hallway towards them. They could tell right away it wasn't Bella come back to bother them. This woman had her hair in pigtails high on the sides of her head. Her skirt wasn't swishy but tight to her body, showing off her lush curves. Emmett rubbed his hands together in glee.

A slightly nasal, high pitched voice called out to them.

"Hello, Boys."

Each of them squeaked out a greeting as the young lady stepped into the light. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were too blue to be real. She had a sticky pink smile and a beauty mark pencilled in over one lip. Her dress was hot pink vinyl with laces up each side and metallic grommets around the neckline and hem. Her shoes laced up her calves criss-crossing over and over to just under her knees. There was a little backpack like purse strapped to her back, the straps thin across her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got a little lost. Some nice young girl helped me out. She knew exactly where I could find you boys. She asked me to pass on a message to Edward. Which one of you is Edward?"

Gulping, Edward raised his hand. Jasper and Emmett exchanged looks. If Bella had run into Cookie, would she tell her father? Jasper and Emmett whispered back and forth and decided not to get caught with a stripper at school.

"Let me see if I can get this right. She said for you to be more Nixon and less Clinton, otherwise, come Monday you'll end up a lot like Harrison. Does that mean anything to you?" She smirked at him. Cookie was a political science major taking a semester off to save up for graduate school. Having studied dance and gymnastics as a girl, she was confident in her body and not ashamed to show it off. Her Ju-jitsu training meant she knew she could drop any guy who got too handsy.

"After I look a few things up, I'm sure it will be clear, but I think I get the idea. Thank you for the message."

"So boys, when I took this gig, I mistakenly thought you'd all be teachers. And there's already a cop car parked outside. I waved to my old friend Charlie Swan as I walked in, so chances are he's going to ask who it was who had the party come Monday. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave. But you can call for my services in a couple of years, okay?"

"You know what? We were just thinking the same thing." Jasper jumped over beside her and held out his hand. "Thank you for coming. It's been a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to walk you out." He pointed in the direction of the stairs leading to the door, at the same time slipping her a couple of folded bills. Emmett followed along behind them, a little forlorn.

Edward sat there for a long time, running his fingers through his hair. He got up and returned the chair Emmett had borrowed. He took a couple sheets of paper from the scrap paper bin and sat at his new desk. He wrote two very short notes. Picking up Emmett's backpack, he stood in the doorway and looked around his new office with pride and some other indescribable emotions.

In the center of the desk, in thick black letters a note read, _Welcome Back Madam President_. The other note, his resignation, was tucked in his pocket. Edward would give it to Principal Greene on Monday and tell him all about Mr. Berty and his special idea of feminism. He'd also fess-up to his parents and encourage them to talk to the school board and principal about Berty. The right person had the job all along.

Then, in a few weeks, once things settled down, Edward was going to ask Bella on a date.

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
